Within the field of imaging, many scenarios involve a camera featuring a set of two or more lenses, each configured to focus an image on an imager, and where the images captured by the imagers are combined to form a composite image. As a first example, multiple images taken from parallel points of view may be combined to form a panoramic image having greater visual dimensions than any one image. As a second example, multiple images captured in different directions from a single point of view combined to generate a spherical image of an environment. In these scenarios, a fisheye lens may provide a wide field of view which reduces the number of images needed to complete the combined spherical panoramic image. The imager may comprise an array of photosensitive elements that capture respective portions of the image, such a charge-coupled device (CCD) imager of a digital camera that captures an array of pixels. The quality of the captured image may vary proportionally with the density of the photosensitive elements used to capture the image; e.g., an image focused on a higher-density CCD may result in the capturing of a larger number of pixels than focusing the same image on a lower-density CCD. The larger pixel count may enable a higher-resolution image presenting more detail and/or accuracy than a lower-resolution image.